Teacher
by elle emina
Summary: She's having an affair... with her teacher! And they have to be discreet about it so nobody could ever find out... NatsuMikan
1. one

**WARNING**: _This fic is somewhat pedophiliac... Mikan is 17 turning 18 while Natsume is 26.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Gakuen Alice._

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TEACHER**

Elle Emina

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1

…_**Mikan…**_

I was sitting on a chair, chatting animatedly that morning with my best friend Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi, Hotaru's boyfriend— although it was just me who mostly do the talking while the two just listen to my nonsense babbling— when we heard our other female classmates started squealing with excitement.

I went back to my assigned seat in the class. My classmates' excited and giddy noises were the cue that our homeroom teacher is coming in our classroom.

This happens every single day. I mean, the squealing of these fan girls whenever they see our oh-so-sexy teacher on his way to our room.

Lots of girls are head over heels in love with our hot and utterly gorgeous homeroom teacher who was also our math teacher, Natsume Hyuuga. From what I know, Hyuuga-sensei was already twenty-six years old.

I agree that he's hot and absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, I actually used to have a huge crush on him myself a few years ago the first time I saw him but that feeling soon changed into annoyance when he became our math teacher in our second year.

Why? Because he would always, _always_ scold at me in front of the class for getting low grades in my math. It's not my fault that math and I just don't get along. Math hates me as much as I hate him… or her or it… whatever. But the point is, it was always _me_. Our other classmates get low grades too in his subject but he didn't seem to mind. He is unfair.

Hyuuga-sensei first came to teach at our school, the Alice Academy, when I was in my second year in high school. I was just fifteen when I first saw him and I was instantly hooked. He was the most beautiful thing my eyes had ever laid on. And when I learned that he was going to be our new math teacher because our former math teacher Jinno-sensei was retiring, I was all excited and giddy with rainbows and butterflies around me…

All the girls in the class—except for Hotaru, of course, who was already dating Ruka that time—were gaping and drooling over him when our homeroom teacher that time, Narumi-sensei, introduced him to the class. It turned out that he was the son of the president of our school. Hyuuga-sensei didn't say anything after he was introduced. He just looked at us expressionless, like he didn't give a damn at all to meet us. But his coldness and aloof attitude just made the girls go gaga over him even more.

I remembered the first time I got to be face-to-face to him, he gave the class a quiz and it was almost time but I was still not done answering the problems. There were four of us left in the room, Hyuuga-sensei, me, and two of my classmates. I was having a difficult time to get the right answers to each problem, as usual. When I think that I've answered all the problems, I went to his table in front to pass my paper. I was consciously aware that he was looking at me as I walk to his table. I gave him my paper as I smiled to him sweetly. But he has no reaction or response to my smile. He just looked at me then took the paper from my hand.

The next day, he was already giving back to the class our quiz papers. But before he gave my paper to me, he said in his emotionless voice,

"Your math skill is terrible, Sakura. I couldn't believe such a student like you exists."

Yup. Those were the exact words. He said it loud enough for everyone in the class to hear. I heard some of my classmates laughed silently. He was so… _mean_.

How could he embarrass me like that in front of the whole class? When I got up from my seat and walked to him to get my paper, my face was all red. I couldn't look at him in the face but I think—but I'm not quite sure though—I saw a very, very slight smirk on his face.

I saw that I got three correct answers out of fifteen problems in our quiz. I know that it was really not good enough but when I asked my other classmates, there were some who got zero. So why was he just picking on me?

After that, Hyuuga-sensei would always notice me. He'd always comment on my lack of mathematical skill. So it's no surprise that my _thing _for him quickly faded away and was changed into annoyance.

And now that I'm already in my last year in high school, he is still our math teacher, and worst, he was also assigned to be the adviser of our class. I was obligated to meet him after school in his office whenever he asked for me because, you see, I'm the class representative.

The squealing fan girls of Hyuuga-sensei quieted when he entered the room. He didn't like noise.

It was homeroom period and just as usual, he just sit on his chair behind the teacher's table until the bell rings. I think he really didn't like being an adviser of a class.

When the bell finally rang, he got up from his seat and left the room right away. His fan girls started squealing again like pigs giving birth.

The day passed again like the typical one. Our last class for that day was math and the bell already rang. But before Hyuuga-sensei—who, I might add, kind of looked exceptionally irritated when he was having the class— walked out of the room, he called my attention,

"Sakura, meet me in my office"

And then he was gone out of the room.

That wasn't really something new. Hyuuga-sensei would at least once or twice make me go to his office because, as the class representative, it's my job to report to him about the happenings in our class. Although I really didn't see the point because whenever I go there, I think he was never even listening to a word I say. He doesn't seem like he cares nor interested. He just sits behind his table and look at me, his face expressionless. He didn't give any kind of comment on my report.

I went first to Hotaru and Ruka to tell them to go ahead as I still have to report to Hyuuga-sensei. We said our goodbyes to each other then I left the room and walked my way to Hyuuga-sensei's office. His office was far away from the offices of the other teachers and his was also bigger and more grandeur. I think being the son of the president of this elite and prestigious school has its own perks.

I knocked on the door first and when I heard him say come in, I opened the door and entered his office. He was sitting behind his table and he was reading something. When he saw me, he placed the thing he was reading down on his wide table.

* * *

…_**Natsume…**_

I was reading my manga as I wait for my _favorite_ student inside my office. I was trying to concentrate on my manga but I couldn't erase from my mind the scene I saw earlier in the cafeteria.

I saw Mikan talking closely to a guy earlier at lunch break. The guy was familiar since I also teach math in his class but he was not in the same class as Mikan, but I can't remember his name. I think it was Tsubiko or Tsusaki.

Mikan and that guy looked like they were enjoying their conversation as I saw Mikan giggling and slapping the annoying guy lightly on the arms while the guy was poking his finger on the side of Mikan's waist, tickling her. It was an irksome view to see and watch.

I know I have no right to feel this way but I can't help it. Seeing _my _Mikan getting so close with a guy is something I cannot accept ever.

Mikan has caught my attention when I first came to teach in Alice Academy. I was being introduced in the class full of high school students. I was aware that the girls were gaping at me and drooling over me. I know I have that kind of effect on women.

But I didn't take notice of them. I find girls like them foolish. Sure I've had my fair share of women. Women are everywhere. They come after me. But I never felt anything romantic towards them. I just use them to satisfy my manly needs, if you know what I mean. But I got tired of them easy. Those women I've had sex with were never really that satisfying no matter how much they try to look pretty and sexy for me. But hey, don't get me wrong, I'm straight. That, I'm sure of.

But everything changed when I saw Mikan's angelic and innocent face. She was one of the girls gaping and drooling over me but I didn't think of her as foolish like the others. She looked so cute with her wide expressive eyes. She was just fifteen at that time, and I was twenty-three. I know it was wrong to feel such a way to a… _child._

But it's her that I want.

I remembered the first time she smiled at me. She gave me her quiz paper and gave me one breathtaking, very sweet smile. I couldn't say anything. I am so hooked. But she was too young for me back then and still too young for me now. And the fact that I'm her teacher and adviser make everything more _wrong_. Mikan is only seventeen. She wouldn't be eighteen until several more months. I know when her birthday is since I've looked and memorized her files.

You could say that I'm obsessed with her, but I don't mean her any harm. I don't plan to do anything to her, well, not at least she's still my student. I want to make her mine after she graduate high school and start college, she would no longer be my student when that time comes. I just have to wait for several fucking more months. Damn. Can't time be any slower?

I heard a knocking on my door. I know it's my Mikan.

"Come in,"

The door opened and Mikan walks in.

She walked to my table and started her report about the class. I was never really interested to listen to all that crap. I just want to look at her face. And then I remembered again the scene I saw earlier at the cafeteria.

I couldn't help frowning.

Mikan saw my frowned face. She stopped talking about her report.

"Something wrong, Hyuuga-sensei? I-I will tell Sumire to announce to the c-class that y-you don't l-like the idea of…" Mikan kept talking. She got nervous by the unpleasant expression on my face. I didn't understand a thing she was saying. Clearly, she misunderstood that my frowning has got something to do with the class.

But she looked so cute and adorable as she stammers her words.

"Mikan," I said.

I couldn't stop myself from calling her on her first name and clearly, she was shocked by it. She stopped talking and just looked at me. Her eyes wide and her full, pinkish lips slightly parted. It looked so delectable I wanted to kiss her right there and then.

I don't know what got into me or what made me do it but I couldn't help myself anymore. I got up from my chair and I leaned to her across the table. She was still speechless but her eyes widened more when my hand reached her face and pulled it closer to mine.

Then next thing I knew, I was kissing her senseless.

* * *

_**That's Chapter 1!**_

_**Hahaha… I hope you liked it. :P**_

_**I've always wanted to try to write something about forbidden love but I don't like incest so I've thought of a teacher-student affair… hehe ;)**_

_**If you find this story inappropriate, then don't wait for the next chapter anymore. Lol. There are stories that are waaay inappropriate than this. So, chill. Hahaha!**_

_**Anyway, please review! This story just came into my mind and I had to start writing it before I forget or lose interest. I just want to know if it would buy to the readers.**_

_**Tell me what you think of this and let me know if you like it so I'll be motivated to write another chapter. And if you don't, then tell me in a **__niiiice __**way… hehehe. You don't need to flame me. LoL. ^.^**_

_**And oh, about the title, I can't think of anything else. haha**_

_**And sorry for the grammatical errors… can't help it. =D**_

_**Ciao! ^.~**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_

_**Ps. The rating of this fic **__**may**__** change. But I can't promise that there would be a lemon. XD**_


	2. two

**WARNING**: _This fic is somewhat pedophiliac... but not really. Haha. XD_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_

CHAPTER 2

**…**_**Mikan…**_

He's kissing me…

Hyuuga-sensei is kissing me!

Oh, my God! What is happening? I know I should pull away from him but I just stood there, motionless. He's kissing me, and not just the simple kissing that you can watch in wholesome teen shows in television. He's kissing me the way people in porn movies kiss each other, not that I've seen one before.

He's using his tongue and it's making me lose my mind… Without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned to me more but I couldn't feel his body since his table is between us.

Hyuuga-sensei deepened his kiss which made me moan then I feel his hand moved down to me and rested on my breast then he squeezed it. And that's when my sanity came rushing back to me.

I'm kissing my teacher!

I tried to pull away but he just pulled me closer then I tried to move my lips away from his but he just kissed me harder.

"Sensei…"

And then he became stiff. He stopped kissing me but his lips are still on mine. It was like he was poured with ice cold water. Then after a few more seconds, he slowly pulled away from me.

"Leave my office, Sakura" He said without looking at me.

"S-Sensei…" I honestly don't know what to say to him but I certainly don't want to leave yet. Something just happened between us. I mean, we kissed, didn't we?

"I said leave" His voice became harder. He still wasn't looking at me but I could see his face scowling.

Reluctantly, I turned around and then left his office. I walked my way from school to my dorm.

My parents have already migrated to US two years ago. They wanted me to come with them but I insisted to finish my high school first before I follow them there. They just send me money monthly for my expenses.

When I got to my dorm, I went straight to my bed and lied there.

I couldn't believe Hyuuga-sensei kissed me. Well, I kissed him back but it was him who initiated it first. And I couldn't deny that I enjoyed it because I definitely did. Hyuuga-sensei sure kisses aggressively and is undoubtedly a terrific kisser.

I'm lucky that he's my first kiss.

* * *

_**...Natsume…**_

What the fuck did I do?!

I kissed Mikan! Not that I don't have any plan on doing so in the future but not now. She's still my student, for fuck's sake!

But I couldn't help feeling blissful despite of my stupidity. Mikan kissed me back. I got carried away from kissing her. She tasted so sweet and her lips are so soft… She's so addictive and I'm sure I couldn't get enough of her.

It's a good thing there's a table between us or else I would have scared her if she felt my erection throbbing against her.

My only problem now is how to deal with her. I will have to avoid her to make sure nothing like that would happen again until she graduated. But I'm sure I'm going to have a very hard time avoiding her since I like getting close to her. Damn it.

* * *

_One week later_

…_**Mikan…**_

"Hi best friend!" I greeted Hotaru as I sat beside her then I turned to Ruka who was sitting at the other side of Hotaru.

"'Morning, Ruka!"

"Good morning, too, Mikan" Ruka greeted back.

"So you guys want to go to central town tomorrow?" I asked.

"Okay. Ruka needs to buy me a new camcorder." Hotaru said.

"Why does Ruka needs to buy you a new one? What happened to your camcorder?"Hotaru is really into high-tech gadgets. I think she has a total of 32 gadgets- cell phones, IPods, and digital cameras included.

"It fell in the tub." Ruka answered.

"Huh? What is Hotaru's camcorder doing in the bathroom?"

"It's Ruka's fault." Hotaru said as she turned idly the pages of her chemistry book.

"Me? You were trying to take a video of me while I was taking a bath!" Ruka answered back to Hotaru but in a low voice so our classmates won't hear.

I couldn't help laughing though. Hotaru likes taking pictures and videos of Ruka in his most embarrassing and awkward moments. But even though Ruka hates it, he's still head over heels in love with my best friend which I find really sweet. They may fight at times but they always make up.

"There's nothing wrong if I take a video of you taking a bath. You're my boyfriend." Hotaru said, unmindful of Ruka's embarrassment.

"What if someone sees it?!"

"Then I'll demand money from them." Hotaru said casually.

I just kept laughing while listening to my friends but Ruka turned to me.

"Don't laugh, Mikan."

I tried to stifle my laugh when I saw Ruka's face blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Ruka. I'm sure Hotaru's just joking." I said, smiling at him.

And then before he could say something back, we heard girls squealing. It means Hyuuga-sensei is coming.

"I'm going back to my seat now." I said to Hotaru and Ruka.

As I walked back to my seat, I could feel my heart beating faster again.

It has been a week since Hyuuga-sensei kissed me in his office. After that day, I noticed that he was avoiding me. He no longer asks me to do a report in his office after class and his scolding lessened, though he would still make a remark of my poor grades in math once in a while. And I'm not sure if I'm just being paranoid or what but I swear he's avoiding my gaze. He never looks at me anymore like he used to before the incident in his office.

I don't want to admit it but I think my crush on him is coming back… I could feel my heartbeat quickening and butterflies squirming in my stomach whenever I see him and I couldn't help but remember his kiss. I know it's wrong because he's my teacher and I'm his student and he's, like, nine years older than me but still, I can't stop thinking of the possibility of being together with him.

Delusional, ain't I?

Hyuuga-sensei came inside the classroom and walked straight to the teacher's table. Everyone was silent in an instant. I was staring at him but he seems oblivious of me.

Homeroom period passed by silently like it usually does. As soon as the bell rang, Hyuuga-sensei walked out of the room right away.

The same thing happened in our Math class. He was just teaching us a new lesson but as soon as he heard the bell, he dismissed the class immediately then he was out of the room.

He really is avoiding me.

* * *

_Central Town_

Hotaru, Ruka, and I are inside a store for gadgets in central town. Hotaru was busy checking some new camcorders. There are a lot to choose from so she was having a hard time choosing which to buy.

I checked my watch. It was already 2:35 in the afternoon. I really want to buy Fluff Puffs but it usually gets sold out before three o' clock.

"Hotaru, I'll just go buy Fluff Puffs but I'll be back real quick." I said to Hotaru who was busy checking a new model of camcorder.

"Okay. We'll wait for you here." Hotaru said without looking up.

* * *

I was walking down the street of central town on my way to the candy store where Fluff Puffs are being sold when I passed by a bookstore.

The bookstore has clear windows so people inside can be seen from outside. I stopped on my track when I saw Hyuuga-sensei checking some reading material inside the bookstore.

He looked so different. He was wearing jeans and a shirt underneath his hooded jacket. He looks more of a model than a teacher. In short, he looks hot.

But then, I also noticed a woman standing near Hyuuga-sensei was constantly taking glances at him. She looks around his age. I felt somewhat annoyed. My first impression of her is she's flirty. Well, you couldn't blame me for judging her right away. She was dressed in really skimpy clothes.

Not a moment later, I saw the woman moved closer to Hyuuga-sensei and started talking to him. Judging from her body language and her smile, she was obviously flirting with him. I suddenly have the urge to go inside the bookstore and pull her hair and kick her ass.

Then I heard someone call my name from behind. I turned around and saw Tsubasa running towards me.

"Hey, Tsubasa!" I greeted him as he got to my side.

"I didn't know you're going to Central Town today. If I knew, I should've come here together with you." He said smiling.

"I came here with Hotaru and Ruka. They're buying a new camcorder." I just said.

I know Tsubasa likes me but I don't feel the same way for him. I just see him more of a friend and a brother. He had already confessed his feelings for me when we were in our third year but I told him that we can't be more than friends. He took it well but he said he won't give up until I'll like him back.

"Where are you going then?" He asked.

"I'm gonna buy Fluff Puffs at the candy store"

"I'll come with you, if it's okay" he said, smiling.

"It's okay, let's go" I said then we started walking.

Tsubasa kept talking as we walk together to the candy store. I was trying to listen to him but my mind was still on Hyuuga-sensei and that flirty woman inside the bookstore.

I wonder if Hyuuga-sensei is flirting back at her.

* * *

…_**.Natsume…**_

I was checking some new manga inside a bookstore in central town when a woman interrupted me.

"Hi! That manga is really good. You should read that. It's very colorful"

What the hell? Can't this dumb woman think of an adjective other than colorful? It was obvious she hasn't read that manga at all. She just wants to flirt with me.

Too bad her flirting doesn't work on me at all. My interests lie only in just one girl and no one else.

I ignored the woman and continued checking other mangas on the shelf. When I took another manga from the shelf, the woman started talking again.

"Oh! That one's nice, too! You're gonna love it! You know, I think I should buy that one for you…" Then she flirtatiously stroked my arm with her fingers.

This woman is really starting to piss me off.

I was gonna shut her off when my eyes caught the sight of a brunette girl, who I cannot stop thinking about this past week, outside the bookstore.

My Mikan was standing on the sidewalk at the other side of the street. But she wasn't alone, though. She was talking to that same guy who was flirting with her at the school cafeteria a week ago. I've already looked at that annoying guy's file. His name is Tsubasa Andou. He's a soccer player and an honor student and I don't like him one bit.

"Hey, anything wrong?" The woman asked.

I didn't realize that I was already frowning.

I ignored the woman and kept watching Mikan and Andou but seconds later, the two started walking and then they were gone from my sight.

Fuck.

Where the hell are they going?

I shoved the manga back on the shelf. I was ready to walk out of the bookstore but the woman blocked my way.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want to go have cof—"

"Get lost" I said, irritated, then pushed the annoying woman on the side.

I walked quickly out of the bookstore and followed the direction where Mikan and Andou went. I quickened my pace then seconds later, I was able to catch up with them.

I slowed down and kept my distance from them.

Damn it. I'm acting like a pathetic stalker.

Mikan and Andou then entered a store. I waited a few more seconds outside near the store then I walked towards it.

It was a candy store.

I struggled with myself for a moment if I should enter the store or just wait for them to come out. I chose the latter.

* * *

…_**Mikan…**_

Tsubasa and I entered the candy store. I went straight to the counter and asked for two boxes of Fluff Puffs.

"You really like Fluff Puffs, don't you?" Tsubasa said.

"I love it." I said as I watch the woman in the counter put two boxes of Fluff Puffs in a plastic.

I took my wallet from my bag and pulled out some money but before I can give the money to the cashier, Tsubasa had already paid for it.

"Tsubasa! You don't have to pay for my Fluff Puffs"

"It's okay, I wanted to." He said smiling.

I sighed. I'm not really comfortable letting him pay.

We were about to leave the store when Tsubasa's cell phone rang. Tsubasa answered it. I heard him arguing on the other line then he ended the call.

"Sorry, Mikan. I have to go. I came here with my brother and we only brought one car. He has to go home but I have the car key." He said apologetically.

"It's okay. You can go ahead"

"But I can meet you again after I give the key to my brother if you want"

"Oh, there's no need. Hotaru and Ruka are also waiting for me. We're gonna go home after they're done buying a camcorder which I think they already are." I said.

"Okay then,"

Tsubasa and I walked out of the store together.

"It's nice running into you here, Mikan. I'll see you on Monday"

"Yeah, same here. See you" I said then he walked to a different direction as I started walking my way back to the store where I left Hotaru and Ruka.

I'm gonna pass by again at the bookstore. I wonder if Hyuuga-sensei is still there with that flirty woman. Or maybe they have already gone somewhere else. I couldn't help pouting my lips at the thought of them together flirting with each other. It's really annoying. I'm nothing compared to that flirt. I'm just a girl and she's… well, she's already a _woman_.

I couldn't help sighing.

I wish I'm a little older.

"Mikan"

I was so startled when I heard a familiar voice called my name softly. I turned to my right and saw Hyuuga-sensei walking next to me.

I must have been so absorbed with my own thoughts that I didn't notice he was just beside me.

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I know readers hate cliffy ending, I do too! But I just can't help it. Sorry! LoL.**_

_**Anyway, I've been busy with school and other stuff and I still am so I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try to make the next one longer.**_

_**And thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it. Hope you'll like this one, too. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_


	3. three

**WARNING**: _This fic is somewhat pedophiliac... but not really. Haha. XD_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_

CHAPTER 3

…_**Mikan…**_

"Sensei?!"

I must have been so absorbed with my own thoughts that I didn't notice that Hyuuga-sensei was walking next to me.

I stared up at him with wide eyes. I'm pretty sure I look like a complete moron right now.

"You and Andou went here together?" He asked without looking at me but I could see a hint of what it seemed like annoyance on his face when he asked the question.

"N-No… we just ran on each other here. I was with Hotaru and Ruka…" I answered, although I was surprised by his question.

How did he know I was here with Tsubasa?

"Hm. 'that so?" said Hyuuga-sensei in a barely audible tone. "I'll go ahead now," Before I could say anything else to him, Hyuuga-sensei had already walked away to a different direction, leaving me behind.

I don't get him.

I just don't get him at all. Just last week, he kissed me inside his office and then after that, he started ignoring and avoiding me. Now, he would suddenly appear on my side then asked me some question and then after I gave him an answer, he was gone! Just what the heck is wrong with him?!

* * *

"You're not doing your job, Mikan! Hyuuga-sensei should be updated on what's happening in the class! You're neglecting your responsibilities as the class representative!"

"I'm not neglecting my responsibilities! Hyuuga-sensei stopped asking me to do my report in his office!" I yelled back at my classmate Sumire.

Sumire has been nagging me all throughout lunch break about some of our lazy classmates who have been cutting off classes. We tried to stop and talk to them but they never listened.

"You should still come up to him even without him asking! Mochu and his friends won't stop cutting classes until they've been punished by sensei. Geez… How could you be the class representative? If I have your job, I would be more than happy doing my report _every day _to Hyuuga-sensei!" Sumire said irritatingly.

I sighed in defeat. There's no point arguing more. I have no choice but to talk to Hyuuga-sensei later after class and tell him about Mochu and his friends. I haven't done a report on our class to Hyuuga-sensei for almost two weeks now. It's not that I'm neglecting my responsibilities; it's Hyuuga-sensei who stopped asking me to come to his office.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk to Hyuuga-sensei later after class and tell him about our classmates who cut class. Now chill, permy." I said, smiling at Sumire.

Even though Sumire may be a little too snooty and the two of us would sometimes get in an argument, we still consider each other as good friends.

Sumire seemed to have already calmed herself down but frowned when I called her permy.

"Stop calling me permy!"

I just laughed then went back to my seat as the bell finally rang for the next class.

* * *

Hyuuga-sensei dismissed the class as soon as the bell rang. Before I could come up to him in front and tell him about Mochu and his friends to save myself a trip to his office, he was already out of the room.

I really have no choice but to come and talk to him in his office.

As I walked myself to Hyuuga-sensei's office, I could already feel the butterflies inside me. Oh how I hate those creatures.

I can't help but feel nervous _and _excited both at the same time.

The last time I was able to talk to Hyuuga-sensei in a close distance was last Saturday at Central Town when he came up to me but after that, when we were back here in school, he almost never speak to me again.

When I finally reached outside Hyuuga-sensei's office, I stood there for a moment as I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door.

When I heard him said 'come in', I opened the door then entered the room.

I saw Hyuuga-sensei sitting on his chair behind his wide table. He was reading some book when I stepped inside the room.

Hyuuga-sensei looked up from the thing he was reading to see who came in and when he saw that it was me, his brows furrowed. I think he was surprised to see me.

"What is it?"

"Uh.. sensei... I'm h-here to report about some of our classmates w-who had been cutting classes… Sumire and I tried to t-talk to them but they won't listen to us. I know I have to report this to sensei so they would be r-reprimanded…" I said quickly as I failed not to stutter my words.

I waited for Hyuuga-sensei to say something about the matter but he just sat there and looked at me which, may I add, is starting to make me feel conscious.

"S-Sensei?" I said when he still did not say anything.

"List down their names." He finally said, still not showing any emotion.

I hurriedly opened my bag and took out a piece of paper and a pen then quickly wrote down the names of my classmates who are now in trouble. I just wished Hyuuga-sensei wouldn't be too hard on them.

After I wrote down all the names, I walked closer to Hyuuga-sensei's table and handed him the piece of paper.

I stood there while Hyuuga-sensei checked the list.

"You have the handwriting of a four-year old, Sakura. I can't read the names clearly." Hyuuga-sensei said while still looking at the list.

I felt my face turn red from embarrassment. I know my handwriting is not that great, but does he have to point it out?

"Which one isn't clear, sensei?" I asked as I neared closer to the table.

Hyuuga-sensei turned the list to me and pointed a name. I leaned closer on the list across the table to check which name he was pointing at.

"It's Kitsuneme"

He pointed another name on the list. I leaned closer on the paper. God. My handwriting really does suck. Even I myself have a hard time reading it.

"It's Mochiage…" then I turned my eyes from the list to Hyuuga-sensei but I freezed when I realized that our faces were just centimeters apart.

Hyuuga-sensei seemed to freeze on his position too as none of us dared to move.

Our faces are so close I can feel sensei's breath on my skin. I was aware that my breathing was becoming shallow…

Then I remembered when Hyuuga-sensei kissed me here inside his office. I suddenly wish that it would happen again.

Without thinking more about it or the consequences it may bring later on, I moved my face to close the distance between me and Hyuuga-sensei so I could touch his lips with mine.

* * *

…_**Natsume…**_

Oh God. Stop me now.

I don't think I could take it any longer.

I'm losing my sanity here. Mikan's driving me crazy… I couldn't believe it when Mikan closed the distance between us and kissed me with her soft, sweet lips… God. How I long for her kiss.

On our first kiss, it was me who initiated it but this time, it was _her._ So it must mean that she wants me too…

Feeling that I would go insane if I will not feel her body on mine, I stood up from my chair and then wrapped my arms around her waist. I lifted her up easily then made her sit on the table.

I felt her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. I hugged her tighter as I deepened the kiss.

When I heard her soft moans, it was enough to make my mind go wild and my body to feel hotter than it already is.

I started trailing kisses on her jaw line down to her throat then I lingered on her neck. She smelled so wonderful…

Mikan's grip on my hair tightened as I ravish her neck. I started trailing kisses up to her jaw line again then I nibbled on her earlobe.

"Stop me now or there would be no turning back later…" I whispered softly as my hands started moving down her body.

I heard my Mikan moaned but instead of pulling away from me, she just hold on to me tighter.

"Mikan…"

"I d-don't want to stop…" She said in a low, husky voice that was enough to drive me mad.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as Mikan wrapped hers legs on my waist and her arms on my neck. I lifted her up from the table then carried her to the couch inside my office.

I lied her down on the couch while I'm on top of her and then started ravishing her lips again.

There really is no turning back this time.

* * *

…_**Mikan…**_

We did it.

Oh, my God. Hyuuga-sensei and I made love… well, I don't want to call it sex because for me, it wasn't just sex. It's much, much more than that.

What have we done? He's my teacher, for goodness' sake! But here we are, inside his office, just finished doing it. Hyuuga-sensei had already shifted our positions. He was now the one lying on the couch while I'm lying on top of him. My head was resting on his bare chest while his arms were wrapped around my waist.

I suddenly became conscious of myself. I'm naked. There's no piece of clothing that's covering me and the same goes for Hyuuga-sensei.

I couldn't move on top of him. I'm too embarrassed to even look at him. I was trying to cover my face with my hair so he wouldn't be able to see my red face.

What would he think of me now? What would happen next?

He must think that I'm some slut now.

But despite all my worries, I don't feel any regret of losing my virginity to Hyuuga-sensei…

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he gently brushed the hair that was covering my face.

I looked down and avoided his gaze.

"Yes…" I answered without looking at him. I could feel my face getting hotter.

Hyuuga-sensei lifted my chin with his finger to meet his eyes.

"Sensei—"

"You still call me sensei?" He asked, raising a brow.

"W-Well… You're still my sensei…" I tried to pull my face away but he just pulled it closer to his.

"You can call me Natsume when we're alone,"

"Huh?" I looked at him in confusion. Why would I call him on his first name? He's my teacher and it sounded too personal if I call him by his first name…

But Hyuuga-sensei seemed to found my reaction funny as he started laughing.

"Really, Mikan, you're so naïve," he said while still laughing.

I frowned out of annoyance and embarrassment. I tried to get off of him but his arms just pulled me tighter to him.

"Let—"

I was cut short when Hyuuga-sensei claimed my lips. I felt myself losing to him again but after several more seconds, he broke the kiss then looked at me with so much intensity in his eyes.

"Do you regret it?"

"No" I answered in an instant. I definitely do not regret anything.

"Good. Me either." He said then he started nuzzling my neck.

"Uhm… so, what are we gonna do, sensei?" I couldn't help asking.

"Don't call me sensei when we're alone" He said but did not answer my question.

"N-Natsume…" I muttered his name softly. It felt weird calling him by his first name on his face… it sounded so intimate.

A brief smile suddenly formed on Hyuuga-sensei's face. He moved his hand up on my face ten started stroking my cheek with his fingers.

"Uh… so what will happen now?" I asked again.

"Will you want to be with me?" He asked in a voice that makes me want to melt there and then.

"Yes…"

"This will be our secret. You can't tell anybody…" He said as he give little kisses on my shoulder.

"Are you serious? Because, you know, I'm not a slut or something like that" I blurted out which caused Hyuuga-sensei to laugh again.

"I know you're not. What made you say that?" He asked in amusement.

"You don't think I'm a slut because I… I did it with you?" I felt my face grow hot again. I buried my face on his chest to hide my embarrassment.

I heard him chuckled.

"Of course not. You're too far from that…" He said as he lifted my face again from his chest. "And yes, I'm serious about you."

His face was serious as he said it and his gaze on me was also intent.

"Me too…" I said softly then he pulled my face towards him and started kissing me again.

After several more seconds, Hyuuga-sensei broke the kiss.

"You should go now. It's getting late. I can't drive you to your dorm since someone might see us."

"Okay"

I was about to get off of him when I suddenly became conscious again that both of us are still naked. I looked around and saw that my clothes are scattered on the floor.

"Uh, sen— I mean, N-Natsume, can you close your eyes?" I asked shyly.

"Why?" He furrowed his brow together.

"I'm naked…"

I saw a smirk formed across Hyuuga-sensei's face. I suddenly have the urge to smack that smirk off his incredibly handsome face.

"So? I'm naked, too." He said in a teasing voice.

"I can't get dressed while you're watching me!"

"I've already devoured your body, what else is there to hide?"

I couldn't help slapping Hyuuga-sensei's arm.

"Just close your eyes!"

He chuckled but then he finally closed his eyes, "Okay, okay… now get dressed quickly"

I got off of him and started picking up my clothes on the floor in a haste.

"Don't peak!" I hissed when I saw him opened an eye. He just laughed then closed his eye again.

I put on all my clothes as fast as I can.

"I'm done" I said then turned to look at Hyuuga-sensei. My eyes widened when I realized that he was still naked. I averted my eyes from his naked body immediately.

I heard Hyuuga-sensei laughed.

"I-I'm going now…"

"You can look now" he said.

I slowly turned my head to him and saw that he was now wearing his pants but his upper body was still naked. I couldn't help but admire the beauty that was bestowed upon me.

He was like a Greek god…

"Mikan?"

I didn't realize that Hyuuga-sensei was already beside me. He was looking at me with amusement.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You can go now, it's getting late. I'll call you later…" He said in a gentle voice which was honestly kind of weird. I never thought Hyuuga-sensei is capable of speaking gently since he was always so mean and stern in the class.

"Okay, I'll give you my number?"

"No need. I already have your number" He said, smirking at me.

"Huh?" Did I ever give him my number?

"Student Information. You listed your number there."

"Ah, okay then."

I was gonna open the door when Hyuuga-sensei tugged my hand. I turned around to ask why when he kissed me again. He pulled away after a while.

"Go home safely" He whispered in my ear before he let go of me.

I managed to go back to my dorm with my mind in a complete haze.

So it's all real… I'm not dreaming or anything.

Everything that just happened inside Hyuuga-sensei's office was real.

I just started an affair with my teacher. Who would've thought?

* * *

**Chapter three :)**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry for the grammatical errors, too sleepy to recheck. And sorry if the chapter seemed a little rush. That's just the way I write. I'm not very descriptive and I don't use a lot of adjectives. LoL **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. They made my day. ^.^**

**I'll update on... actually, I don't know when, but I will update. haha**

**Anyway, you guys may wanna check out my other stories. I've written my first Gakuen Alice one-shot, the title's **I Promise**. Read if you want. :))**

**That's all. Don't forget to **r**e**v**i**e**w****. XD**

**Ciao!**

**xoxox**

**E.E.  
**


	4. four

**WARNING**: _This fic is somewhat pedophiliac... but not really. Haha. XD_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**…**_**Mikan…**_

"Sakura, meet me in my office after school."

Hyuuga-sensei said in a monotonous voice in front of the class when the bell rang which indicated the end of the homeroom period. I looked up at him but before I could meet his eyes, he had already left the room. My female classmates looked—some glared—at me with envy. I ignored them but what I couldn't ignore are the butterflies that are starting to flutter inside my stomach. My classmates would just think that I am only going to Hyuuga-sensei's office later to deliver my report since it's my responsibility as the class representative but what they do not know is that I'm going to do a lot more than that.

It has been two months since Hyuuga-sensei and I started having a secret affair. We were very careful to not let anyone be suspicious of us. It was really hard especially for me. Being in a secret relationship with my teacher is not really my idea of a good romance, but strangely enough, I can't feel any regret on my part.

I fell way, way deep in love with Hyuuga-sensei. Every moment I spent with him was pure bliss. But those moments were kind of limited. We were only able to meet in his office not more than twice a week with very limited time. Most of the time, he would just call me on the phone and we'd talk. We have never gone out on a date, not even once since someone from school might see us together.

It's also getting harder for us to have privacy in his office since people kept on barging in. Like last week, sensei and I were kissing inside his office when his father, the president of the school, suddenly came knocking on the door. I had to hide under his table and wait for the president to finish his business with his son.

* * *

"Mikan, Nonoko and I are going to central town later. Wanna come with us?" Anna went to my seat and invited me as soon as the bell rang for the dismissal of Math class, the last class for that day. Hyuuga-sensei was already out of the room, but before he left, he gave me a very brief meaningful look.

"Aww… I can't. I still have to go to sensei's office to do my report." I said, making my voice to sound apologetic.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you still have to meet Hyuuga-sense. Ahh! I envy you so much! You have the privilege to spend time with sensei after school! Anyway, we could just wait for you until you finish your report. It wouldn't take you really long, would it?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. It wouldn't really take very long but I'm planning to go straight back to my dorm. I'm feeling kind of dizzy…" I feigned dizziness with a matching hand on my forehead. I hope Anna would buy my lame acting.

"Eh? Too bad… Maybe next time then. You just go home and take a rest." Anna said with a voice full of concern. I feel a little guilty for lying to her.

After I said my goodbyes with my friends and classmates, I left the room and started walking the path to Hyuuga-sensei's office.

When I finally reached the outside of Hyuuga-sensei's office, I softly knocked on the door and waited for him to let me come in.

"Come in"

I opened the door but as soon as I entered the room, strong arms were suddenly wrapped around me.

"Sensei!" I gasped out of surprise.

"I miss you" He whispered in my ears, his voice was so husky it was enough to send shivers down my body.

Hyuuga-sensei started nuzzling my nape which was really tickling for me.

"I miss you, too, sensei" I replied, giggling.

Sensei stopped on what he was doing then spun me around so we could be face to face.

"Sensei?" He rose his eyebrow.

"Sorry, I mean Natsume!" Hyuuga-sensei demanded to call him by his first name whenever the two of us are alone which was still kind of hard for me since I'm used to calling him sensei.

Sensei just smirked then pulled me to his couch. While sitting, he pulled something from his pocket then thrust it in my hands.

I looked at it in surprise and saw a key. I looked up at Hyuuga-sensei questioningly.

"That's a key." He said simply.

"I know, sen—I mean, Natsume. It's not my first time to see one." Sometimes, sensei could be really sarcastic.

"That's a key to my apartment. I got a spare one for you"

"What am I going to do with your key?" I asked, confused. Why would he give me a spare key to his apartment? Am I like his key keeper or something?

"Idiot. So you can come in and out of my apartment whenever you want."

What?! Is he suggesting that we'll live in together?! We can't do that! We definitely can't do that! My parents would know if I moved out of my dorm and Hotaru and my other friends will get suspicious.

"B-But, Natsume! We can't live together! I mean, not yet! My parents would know if I will move out of the dorm and my frie—"

"Silly little girl. We're not going to live together. I'm just giving you that so you can come to my apartment anytime you want. We can't meet and stay here in my office for too long anymore. There are too many intruders."

"Ooh… but wouldn't that be too risky? What if someone sees me coming in or out of your apartment?"

"You won't be using the main entrance. There's a door at the back of the apartment building then a private elevator." Hyuuga-sensei explained.

I couldn't help smiling widely. I can't wait to see what Hyuuga-sensei's place look like. I hold the key in my hands tightly and gave sensei a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed happily.

"It's just a key" He said but with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, to your apartment!" I said like it was the most amazing place in the entire universe. Well, to me it is.

"You're too happy." He said gently as he brushed the stray hair on my face, then a smirk formed on his face, "Wanna see it now?"

Then I felt my smile getting wider from the anticipation.

"Can we?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course" He smiled before he claimed my lips.

* * *

**Omg. The blandness! and the shortness! Disappointed? I know. Me too. Sorry, but that's all I can do for now. Forgive the boring**_ness_** of this chapter if you may. I lack motivation these past few weeks and I still do. So, uhm, reviews? Please? It might help me have my motivation back and update sooner. :)**

**E.E.  
**


	5. five

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

CHAPTER 5

-

"So you guys better be at my house tomorrow, okay? No excuses. It's my birthday." Sumire announced to everyone in the class.

"Especially you, Mikan." She turned to her and pointed accusingly, "You've been missing a lot these past few months."

Mikan couldn't help feeling a little guilty. It was true that she was missing a lot of things with her friends. She's been spending less time with them since she started seeing Natsume secretly, especially when sensei gave her a spare key to his apartment. She would mostly find herself hanging out with him at his place during weekends since they couldn't go out to public places.

She guessed she really have to attend Sumire's birthday. Even though she loved spending time with Natsume and enjoying every minute of it, Mikan was also starting to miss her friends.

"I'll be there, Permy." She said, grinning.

-

-

-

-

"_Hey, listen, I won't be able to come to your place tomorrow. It's Sumire's birthday. She's throwing a party at her house."_

Natsume suddenly froze. He was talking to Mikan through his phone using the loudspeaker while checking test papers.

"How long will you be there?" He asked.

"_Uh… I don't know… Maybe until it ended. Sumire doesn't really like it when her guests leave without finishing the party."_

Natsume frowned. He was sure the party will take as long as it gets and there was no doubt that alcoholic drinks would be served. He knew how high school students party. He'd been there before. And he knew how _wild_ teenagers could get once alcohol gets into their system.

"How would you go home?"

"_With Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka will bring his car. But I might also just spend the night at Sumire's house."_

Natsume didn't like the idea one bit. A lot could happen in a party filled with drunk hormonal teenagers. But he couldn't just tell Mikan not to attend the party. He knew it was important for her to spend time and have fun with her friends. He didn't want to be too possessive of her, even though that was what he really wanted to do right now.

"_Hey , Natsume, are you still there?"_ He heard Mikan asked on the other line when he went silent.

"Yeah…"

"_Don't worry about it, I don't get drunk easy." _Mikan said, as if she had just read what he was thinking about.

"Of course, you don't. Once you're drunk, you wouldn't be able to notice that you are." He scoffed but he only heard her giggle at the other line.

"_You're just being paranoid. I'll be fine. I've been to other parties before and nothing happened to me." _Mikan assured him but Natsume was still worried.

He let out a sigh. He knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"Let me know if you're going back to your dorm or if you'll sleepover."

"_I will! But I'll see you on Sunday, okay?"_

"You bet you will."

She giggled. _"I'll go to bed now, Natsume. I'll see you Sunday. Goodnight!"_

"'Night. And don't drink too much alcohol tomorrow." He reminded her then ended the call without waiting for her response.

Natsume suddenly lost the interest to continue checking the test papers. He was still worrying about the stupid party tomorrow. He trusted Mikan, but it was the guys who were going to be at the party that he didn't.

Damn. He forgot to ask her if Andou will be there as well.

-

-

-

-

Mikan was having fun at the party. It had already started when she arrived with Hotaru and Ruka. Almost everyone she knew at school was already there and it seemed that some had already started drinking beers.

She was chatting animatedly with some of her classmates when she heard her cell phone beeped indicating that there was an incoming message.

She took out her phone and saw the sender was Natsume.

**How are you?**

A small smile came to her lips as she read the simple message. She quickly replied.

**Great! I'm having fun. :D don't worry, I'm not drunk yet. ;)**

It didn't take a minute when her cell phone beeped again.

**'****Yet'?**

She couldn't help her lips from breaking into a wide grin. She knew he'd react.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Mikan heard Hotaru, who was sitting right next to her, asked.

"Yeah, Mikan. Why do you look so happy? Who are you exchanging messages with?" asked Anna who was on the same table with them.

"Oh, uh—"

"You know, there's something different with you lately." Nonoko cut her short.

She felt herself turned pale at Nonoko's remark. She tried to compose herself and act normal.

"Really?" She tried to let out a laugh, hoping that it didn't sound nervous.

Her friends just stared at her. She started to feel uneasy.

"Anyway, who were you texting?" Hotaru asked Anna's earlier question again.

"Oh, just s-someone…"

"Oh my god! That's a boy, isn't it? You're seeing someone!" Anna squealed excitedly.

Mikan felt her face heated up.

"Who is he?! Why aren't you telling us you're seeing a guy?!" Nonoko asked, her eyes widening.

Hotaru was simply looking at her suspiciously.

Mikan didn't know how to answer her friends. She couldn't deny now that she was seeing someone since the answer was obvious with her red face.

"_Well,_ Mikan…" Her friends waited for her confirmation.

"Uh… Yeah…" Anna and Nonoko started squealing again. "But you don't know him! He's not from our school." She quickly added.

"_Obviously_. If that guy was from our school, then we would've known about it right away." Said Nonoko.

"Yeah. Nothing stays in secret in Gakuen Alice." Anna concurred.

Mikan tried to laugh but deep inside, she got worried about what Anna said.

"So what's his name?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan was starting to feel her palms sweating. She shifted to her chair, feeling uncomfortable. She didn't know how to answer her question.

"Huh? Uhm… It's—"

"Hey girls, are you enjoying yourselves?" Mikan felt relieved when Sumire appeared to their table. The birthday girl had been busy entertaining her other guests and hadn't been able to stay for too long with them earlier.

"We are! And guess what? Mikan has a boyfriend and the guy's from other school!" Anna exclaimed to Sumire.

Sumire turned to her, looking at her in amazement.

"I knew it! That's why you were always missing in action lately!" She accused.

Mikan just laughed. She didn't know how to respond.

"So who was he? What's his name?" Sumire pressed.

"H-His name… Uh… His name's Touya!" Mikan gave out the first male name that came into her mind.

"Touya… How did you two meet then?" Nonoko questioned her.

Mikan was becoming more and more uncomfortable. She was not the type of person who could just make up stories on the spot. She was unconsciously rubbing her sweating palms together under the table.

"Why is the spotlight on me tonight? I'm not the birthday girl! It's Sumire!" She tried to avert the topic.

"So what did Koko give you, Permy? I saw you two talking quite _closely_ earlier." She teased.

Sumire blushed while Nonoko and Anna let out an excited squeal. Her attempt to change the topic seemed to take effect when Anna and Nonoko turned their attention to Sumire and started bombarding the birthday girl with questions about her and Koko.

Mikan felt extremely relieved. She had joined and Anna and Nonoko in teasing Sumire. Permy, although blushing furiously, seemed to feel pleased.

After a while, Mikan excused herself to get another drink since she had already emptied her glass.

She squeaked from surprise when Hotaru suddenly appeared beside her while she was taking a can of beer from the table of beverages.

"Hotaru! You surprised me!"

"Same goes for you. When are you going to introduce this _Touya_ to me?" Hotaru asked stoically.

"I-Introduce…?"

"Yeah. You already know who my boyfriend is. So shouldn't you be introducing yours to me?"

Mikan gulped. She had no idea how to escape this one. She felt so bad about lying to her best friend. If it was under some normal circumstances, Mikan would be telling Hotaru straight away all the details about her love life; but the kind of love life she had right now was far from normal and frowned upon by the society.

Hotaru seemed to notice her uneasiness.

"If you don't want to introduce him, fine." Then her best friend turned around and started walking away from her.

Mikan felt terrible. She knew Hotaru was upset. This was the first time that she didn't confide to her friend. The two of them always tell each other everything. She'd understand if Hotaru would feel hurt but she would not be able to take it if Hotaru would get mad at her.

After she had made a decision, she walked back to their table.

"Hey, Hotaru. Can I talk to you for a sec?" She whispered to her friend. The others didn't seem to mind when she and Hotaru left the table. They were already used to them having their own little world sometimes.

They went to an empty area at the back of the house.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked indifferently.

"I wanna tell you something…"

"Clearly. That's why you brought me here."

Mikan ignored her as she took a deep breath. She's gotta say it before she change her mind,

"It was Hyuuga-sensei."

---

* * *

**A.N.: **I know, I know. It's different. It's no longer in first person point of view. I changed it. I'm already having a hard time writing in that style, one of the reasons why I couldn't update sooner. I actually plan to revise the previous chapters but, apparently, I'm too lazy to do it. I'm really sorry for being inconsistent. I hate it, too.

Tell me what you think but no flames, por favor. If you want it to be like before, I'll try to revise this chapter and use the First PoV again. I'll update sooner if people will review. (I'm a certified review whore. 0.0) :P


	6. six

**WARNING: **FLUFF

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6  
**

"It's Hyuuga-sensei." Mikan fidgeted, unable to meet her best friend's gaze, "The guy I m seeing, it's Hyuuga-sensei."

Hotaru blinked in response, her face still impassive.

Mikan nervously waited for her best friend to say something but several minutes had already passed and yet there was still no word from her.

"Hotaru-"

"You idiot," The dark-haired girl finally said, cutting her off.

Mikan could not help but feel relieved. At least she wasn't going to ignore her.

"How long have you been seeing him secretly?"

"Almost three months now..." She mumbled in a small voice but Hotaru heard every word very clearly, her eyebrows slightly twitching as she eyed Mikan.

"Three months?" Hotaru muttered, looking at her in disbelief, "I couldn't believe you kept this from me for three months. Moreover, how could I not notice it from the start?"

"We were very careful." Mikan knew the last part was rhetorical but she answered it just the same.

"I bet you are." Hotaru said sardonically and added, "Do you know what you got yourself into? He s a teacher, for crying out loud!"

"Hotaru! Please, lower your voice! Someone might hear you!" She hissed and anxiously looked around the area for bystanders. Fortunately, everyone is still engaged at the party.

"If the school finds out about this, you might not be able to graduate on time, or worse, you can get expelled!" Hotaru continued ranting, but this time, in a lower voice. "Hyuuga-sensei might even get fired from the school. But I guess he doesn t worry about that, does he? since he s the school president s son." The contempt against their math teacher was evident on Hotaru's tone of voice.

"Don't hate him, Hotaru. I also wanted this to happen,"

"You may have wanted this too but you re still underage. He s the adult in this situation. He should've known better." Hotaru retorted.

"I love him." The words instinctively slipped out of her lips before she could even think about it. Hotaru froze for a second and watched her.

"You're serious about him." She said after a while. It wasn't a question but a statement of fact, and Mikan could simply nod.

"You're such an idiot. What about him? How do you know he's serious about you, too?"

Mikan became quiet. To be honest, she s not sure at all. Yes, he did tell her the first time something happened between them that he was serious about her; but to what extent, she doesn't know. There was no assurance from him that they could still continue seeing each other after she graduates from high school.

"You're lucky I didn't bring my baka gun tonight. I would've beaten you to death." Hotaru said when she was unable to answer her question.

"Please don't tell anyone, Hotaru." Mikan pleaded to her best friend who seemingly has calmed down a little.

"It's not my secret to tell." The girl sighed compliantly.

Mikan beamed as she hugged her best friend.

"Oh, god. You don't know how relieved I am right now! I hate keeping secrets from you."

"You're such an idiot." Hotaru murmured and Mikan simply smiled.

"You know, you've already called me an idiot three times since the start of this conversation."

"Because you are."

Mikan chuckled. She took her best friend s hand and pulled her back to the party, but before they could return to where the other guests are, Hotaru stopped on her track.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Have you guys done it?" Hotaru said, watching her cautiously. It took a couple of seconds before Mikan understood what Hotaru was trying to ask. She felt her face grew hot.

The furious blush on her face was enough to answer the question.

"Idiot. Remind me to shoot you with my baka gun on Monday." Hotaru grumbled as they continued heading back to the party.

.

.

After the party, Mikan ended up sleeping over at Sumire s house along with Hotaru and their other classmates. Ruka wind up driving home some of their male classmates who were too drunk to commute alone.

It was almost ten when Mikan woke up that morning. Good thing Hotaru asked Ruka to pick both of them up at Sumire's house and drive them home.

When she reached the dorm, Mikan didn't waste any time. She got into the shower almost as soon as she entered her room. It was already past one in the afternoon when she arrived outside Natsume's apartment.

As per usual, she didn't come through the main entrance of the luxurious building. She came in through the backdoor and used the private elevator.

Mikan didn't bother to knock on the door and used the spare key she was given instead. When she entered the apartment, she immediately saw Natsume lying on the couch with a book covering his face in the living room area.

A smile instantly graced her lips at the sight of her teacher-cum-boyfriend. She walked over to him and knelt down on the floor beside the couch. Wordlessly, she grabbed the book away from his face and placed it on the coffee table near her.

He was sleeping. He may have fallen asleep while reading the book earlier. Mikan took her time watching his sleeping face. He still looked so cool even in his unconscious state.

She gently brushed away the bangs that were covering his handsome face. She let her fingers linger on his cheeks then above his chin. Tempted by his lips, Mikan leaned forward for one quick kiss but as soon as their lips made contact, an arm was suddenly around her waist, pulling her on top of Natsume.

Her squeal was muffled by Natsume's mouth, but it quickly turned into soft moans as he continued kissing her. Natsume broke the kiss after a while so they can both catch their breaths.

"You cheater! I thought you were sleeping!"

He smirked, "I wasn't,"

He gave her one more peck on the lips before untangling his arms around her waist so both of them can sit straight up on the couch.

"You're late," Natsume grumbled while brushing away some stray hair away from her face.

"Sorry, I woke up kinda late this morning."

"Have you eaten?"

"I've had a late breakfast at Sumire's house. What about you? Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"But it's already past one! You should've eaten without me."

"It's your fault. You said you'd be here by lunch."

Mikan couldn't help but smile. Who would've thought their stern math and homeroom teacher could still be this childish? Come to think of it, he still likes to read manga in his free time. She finds it kind of cute, but of course she wouldn't say that aloud to him. He'll definitely retaliate for being described as cute.

"But I've prepared food. C'mon, I'm hungry." Natsume said as he rose from the couch. He tugged her hand and pulled her to the dining room.

After they had their lunch, they proceeded into watching a movie in Natsume's flat screen television. Mikan chose the film while Natsume just goes along with whatever she wanted to do.

Mikan's eyes were completely focused on the television screen but her mind was having difficulties concentrating. The reason for that was the male sitting closely beside her.

His eyes were focused on the screen as well, but his hands are a completely different story. She was leaning against him with one of his arms wrapped around her, but his hand had already slipped inside her shirt and lightly stroking the side of her breast with his fingers. His other hand was busy playing the ends of her hair and then would occasionally drop on the exposed skin of her legs, caressing it once or twice before going back to her hair.

Needless to say, it was distracting her.

"Natsume!" She hissed halfway through the movie.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"You're distracting me." She complained.

"When you said you wanted to watch a movie, I thought it was just an excuse for us to make out. It's what couples usually do when they do this thing. They ended up making out." He said, giving her a playful smirk.

"You did this a lot before, didn't you?" She asked with a hint of jealous accusation in her voice.

"Yeah,"

Her lips formed into a pout as she huffed before turning her attention back to the television. Natsume chuckled at her reaction. He pulled her closer to him before burying his face on the crook of her neck.

"I'm kidding." He whispered, his warm breath touching her skin, "I've never cuddled anyone before. Just you."

Automatically, after hearing him say that, her lips broke into a wide grin. She turned to face him again, the movie playing in front of them completely forgotten.

"Really?"

"Hn," He mumbled as he inhaled her scent.

"Natsume, just a heads up, Hotaru already knows about us." She said, suddenly remembering the events of last night. She felt Natsume froze beside her before lifting his face from her neck.

"You told her?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I had to!" And then she started telling him everything that happened last night when her friends thought she was seeing a guy from another school.

"So now your friends think you have a boyfriend named Touya?"

"Yeah. But I had to tell Hotaru the truth because I don't want to lie to her anymore. She's my best friend."

"What did Imai say?"

"She was shocked and called me an idiot thrice... well, actually four times. But she said she won't tell anyone. I trust her."

Natsume remained quiet and it was making her nervous. She couldn't tell if he disapproves of what she had done or if it was fine by him.

"Are you mad?" She asked anxiously.

"No. I guess Imai isn't the gossipmonger type. If it's making you uneasy lying to your best friend, then it's ok if you told her."

"Thanks, Natsume," Mikan said, feeling relieved.

Natsume had buried his face back in the hollow between her neck and her shoulder and was busy kissing and gently sucking on its skin, but he was also careful on not leaving her kiss marks. He didn't want to hassle her into concealing the hickeys tomorrow at school.

Like Natsume, Mikan had completely lost interest on watching the movie. She submissively raised her arms when Natsume lifted her shirt and took it off of her.

He stopped licking her collarbones and found her lips instead. His kiss was slow and gentle at first but it became more intense as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and found her own, making it more urgent and wanting. Mikan couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

There are so many risks for having this kind of relationship with her teacher, but she was ready to take them all; because despite all that, being with him is pure bliss. She loves him and that's all that matters to her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Oh my god excuse the fluffiness of this chapter. I couldn't help it. Anyway, I was browsing my story list and saw this one has not been updated in _a year_. I'm so sorry. I've been suffering from writer's block. I hope you guys would still leave reviews. _


End file.
